


骸骨圣堂

by fatum_sts



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd-centric, M/M, Torture, Whumptober
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatum_sts/pseuds/fatum_sts
Summary: 人的身体是一座圣堂。帝弥托利最早听到这句话是从罗德利古那里。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	骸骨圣堂

**Author's Note:**

> 神经病的自我满足产物，太过神经不知该如何预警，只能恳请谨慎食用  
> 除了帝弥和粉红女妖以外的其他人最多就是提了名字，就不打tag了  
> 总之就是想搞帝弥所以搞了抹布帝弥（？）但是也没有搞出多少黄来，暴力可能比较多，但更多的一定是胡编乱造，反正就是菜啦！

一开始，他们把他安排在王家礼拜堂。

来敲门的是王室卫队长奥斯特。王宫里出现了紧急情况，他说。帝弥托利本能地挺直脊背，伸出手去想要握枪，手却握了个空，他的卧室里没有武器。从大修道院回来之后，他就不断地做着战争的准备，下午还和伯父因为军备和将领派遣的事情争论了一番，不欢而散。他知道他必定是会出征的，无论伯父怎么说，他知道他必定要为法嘉斯而战，他为此降生，为此受训，这是他唯一能做的事，那就意味着他必须去做。他只是没想到那一刻来得那么快。

但是奥斯特说：“不，殿下，不是帝国。”

他注视着奥斯特的脸，除了帝国，还能有什么事至于半夜把他叫起来呢。走廊里没有灯，只有窗外五朔节尚未熄灭的篝火，和奥斯特手中托着的一支蜡烛，五官的轮廓在跳动的火光中投下深深的阴影，让他看起来分外陌生。帝弥托利不太确定他究竟是什么时候开始担任卫队长的，只知道有好几年，应该五年，毕竟，上一任卫队长也是当时的随行人员。即使大部分都隐没在夜色里，这也是一张他相处了很久的面孔。

于是他点了点头，走出房间，跟着奥斯特手中那支小小的蜡烛拐进走廊。在他身后，一队卫兵也随之迈开脚步，靴子、盔甲和长枪的声音回荡在走廊里，像是某种金属制成的机械，由看不见的绳索牵动着，缓慢而笨拙地向前挪动。

奥斯特告诉他，出事的是他的伯父。王室顾问科尔娜莉亚已经带着医生赶过去了，王室卫队也开始分头行动，他们受命保护他的安全，别的几队则负责搜查王宫。

“我得去看看他……”他手脚发冷，连说出来的话听起来也不像自己的声音，即使再怎么冷淡，伯父也是他最后的亲人，他只有伯父这一个家人了，“他怎么样？”

奥斯特停下脚步，转过身来面对着他。“您的安全才是最重要的，殿下。”他身后那台金属的机械也停止了，走廊里彻底安静下来。他不明白在他伯父的房间里，有被称为“圣女”的王室顾问和医师在，加上跟在他身后的这支卫队，有什么能威胁到他的安全。

没有人说话，甚至除了他，好像都没有人继续呼吸。烛光偶尔照亮奥斯特的眼睛，映出细小的光点。他猛然意识到，这一队卫兵，和他的安全并没有什么关系。

所谓的安全只是软禁的礼貌用语而已。

从这一刻起，到证明他的清白为止，他不再是法嘉斯的保护者，而是潜在的罪人。

幸好杜笃不在这里，短暂的庆幸在他脑中一闪而过，没有人能把脏水泼给不在王宫的杜笃。菲尔帝亚大教堂的临时营地里，有无数士兵可以证明杜笃的无辜。

奥斯特推开了王家礼拜堂的门，把手中的烛托也递给他，卫兵站在礼拜堂门口向他行礼。他点了点头，接过烛托，走进礼拜堂，沉重的双门在他背后彻底闭合。他隔着门听见喀啷喀啷的脚步声逐渐远去，枪柄底部的石突稳稳地落到地上，发出不容争辩的沉闷响声。

帝弥托利端着那支蜡烛在门口站了一会儿。礼拜堂并不大，毕竟，菲尔帝亚已经有一座大教堂了，这个礼拜堂只是为了让不便离开王宫的王室成员也能有个地方祈祷，用不着修建得多么堂皇。和大多数礼拜堂一样，祭坛背后是一列高耸的彩色玻璃窗，像一把长剑的剑刃，优美而锋利，最上方的刃尖收束成赛罗司纹章的形状。月光透过玻璃剑刃，在地面上铺开一层稀薄的色彩。

他把蜡烛放在前殿的灯台上，在圣水盆里沾湿手指，沿着坐席中间的通路向月光走去。礼拜堂里空空荡荡，祭坛上方和走道两边的圣人像面前都是暗的，没有理应保持长明的烛光。光秃秃的烛台上连烧剩的蜡烛都没有，看起来像是已经很久不曾点亮过了。他的伯父向来都对祈祷不感兴趣，当然，他也说不上有多虔诚。但是他只有伯父这一个家人了，而他现在甚至不知道伯父到底出了什么事，此刻是不是还在呼吸。

于是他低下头，开始祈祷。

在这个以神圣二字命名的国家，他在学习挥剑的时候就会念祷词，即使那时候他还不明白那些音节到底是什么意思，就像同样不明白锋利的剑刃能对肉体做些什么。大多数的祷词都以启示录的第一节开头：女神是天空，女神是大地：她处于现在，处于过去，处于将会迎来的时刻；她的眼睛会看穿一切，她的耳朵会倾听所有，她的双手会包容全部。直到此刻，哪怕已经很久不曾祈祷，只要像这样站在祭坛前闭上眼睛，脑海里的声音就会自动念出这些词句，无需思考，无需回忆，就好像大部分时候，身体不需要头脑的命令就会呼吸。他默念着熟悉的祷词，空旷的礼拜堂里一片死寂，可以清楚地听见自己的呼吸。只有此世的生物才需要靠呼吸活着，除此之外再没有一点声音，没有一丁点让人感觉到女神存在的迹象。他再一次痛切地感到，她也许永存于过去、现在和未来，却唯独不在这座礼拜堂里。没有女神的礼拜堂只是堆砌的砖石罢了，一座荒芜的石头殿堂，一具告别了灵魂的肉体。

回想起来，他大概已经有快一年的时间没有如此强烈地感觉到女神的缺席了。在加尔古·玛库大修道院，忙于学业、训练和课题的时候，能够用自己的双手去书库翻阅资料，用自己的力量一步步靠近真相，而不需要借助神迹的时候，他没有怎么考虑过女神的存在。如果有时间，他和其他学生一样出席惯例的晨祷，如果被老师捉住，偶尔也参加唱诗。加尔古·玛库的大圣堂比这间房屋要大得多，高得多，彩色玻璃的纹样精致而繁复，连地板也镶嵌成不同颜色的几何形状。日光明朗的时候，整座大圣堂似乎都在发光，除了学生和修道士，还有来自各地的朝圣者前来造访。久病的人寻求治愈，动摇的人渴望启示，作恶的人乞求宽恕，绝望的人呼喊救赎。无论有什么样的愿望，只要站在大圣堂泛着金色的阳光里，就仿佛沐浴着主的辉光。

这就是为什么他更熟悉万籁俱寂的夜。他去大圣堂并不是为了向女神诉说，他的愿望也不该暴露在日光之下。靠墙的灯台早已熄灭，只有祭坛上方始终燃烧的微暗烛火，和透过巨大彩色玻璃窗的淡蓝月光。很少有人会在这种时候来到大教堂，哪怕是最虔诚的修士也已经睡去，但是在高耸的拱顶与空旷的大厅之间，并不是纯然的死寂和空洞。那里曾经存在过某种东西，虽然当时他不能准确地说出那是什么，像一张庭院和大厅里见惯的面孔，直到某一天忽然只剩下一个空着的座席，再怎么回想都记不起具体的五官与姓名。

与在场相比，更容易关注到缺席，却又连曾经存在过什么都记不住。所以才需要肉体的疼痛来告诫他，需要亡者的声音在耳边提醒他。

他的死者始终围绕着他，从菲尔帝亚到加尔古·玛库，在宿舍，在书库，在骑士之间，他都能听见他们的声音，看见他们的影子。然而只有在大圣堂，他才感觉与他们最为接近。生死的界限在深夜的大教堂变得暧昧不明，死者伸出手来触碰他，抚摸他的脸颊，圈紧他的脖子，探进他的金属手甲扣住他的手腕。很难描述他们的触碰是什么样的感觉。在他还小的时候，王室卫队的教官里有一个瘸腿的老骑士。天气潮湿的时候，老骑士会抱怨腿疼，虽然他抱怨的那条腿已经没有了，留在那里的只有一截冥顽不灵的木头。也许死者对他来说，也是被截断了却又留下痛觉的肢体，而大教堂则是即将落下的雨。他无法向女神祈祷他们的安眠，因为他活着，就必定把他们绑在世间。

死者的触摸当然不等于女神的存在，但在加尔古·玛库的大圣堂里，确实存在过某种此刻的王家礼拜堂所没有的东西。也许那是因为加尔古·玛库修建在女神与眷属长眠的圣墓之上，因为那个地方本来就与死亡有着尤其紧密的联系。在濒死的神呼出的最后一缕气息触摸过的地方，静止在死者身上的时间重新开始流动，让他们重新拥有肢体，拥有触感。在大修道院度过的一年里，他越来越习惯与死者对话，因此当他此刻再一次站在圣堂里祈祷的时候，等他的意识终于赶上身体，才发现已经念了大半的祷词祈求的不是生者的平安，而是死者的安宁。

如果他还能尝到味道，此刻或许就能从自己的嘴唇上舔到背叛的滋味。他无法否认，在某些时刻，他确实憎恶过伯父，确实感到过愤怒，那么谁又能保证，这段念得太早的安魂祷词只是无害的习惯，而不是温柔的诅咒或恶毒的祝愿呢。也许他确实背叛了伯父，也许所有人都或多或少地相互背叛，他的枪尖捅穿盖斯巴尔的平民，面具从艾黛尔贾特脸上落下。

“您在这里啊，殿下。”礼拜堂的门轴吱呀作响，科尔娜莉亚的声音从门口传了过来，他听到鞋跟的声音，王国的圣女走了进来，更多的脚步声紧随其后，“您要不要看一看这个东西？”

他转过身，科尔娜莉亚身边的卫兵托着一个银色的托盘，一把匕首躺在中间。卫兵轻轻把托盘倾斜过来一点，月光随着倾斜的角度沿着金属刃片流淌下来，又被某种深色的东西挡住，一把沾血的匕首。

他的匕首。任何一个出生在法嘉斯的男孩收到的第一份礼物，当他离开卧室时，还安安稳稳地躺在枕头底下的，他的匕首。

他从科尔娜莉亚身上转开视线，试图从她背后的阴影里找到奥斯特的面容。他在期待什么呢，早在四年前，从达斯卡回来以后，他就知道，除了杜笃，这座宫殿里已经没有一张友善的面孔，没有一双忠诚的眼睛。夜色抹去了王室卫队的五官，他的目光无人应答，像是无法找到女神的祷词，最终只能被静默的黑暗吞噬。

“我没有伤害过他。”帝弥托利说。没有人点灯，他的蜡烛早已熄灭，被玻璃和石头隔绝在外的月光堪堪照亮科尔娜莉亚的脸。没有五官的王室卫队沉默地站在她身后，只能看见起起伏伏的模糊轮廓，他们的武器和盔甲上偶尔有一点金属的反光，仿佛一群幽灵侍臣，沉默地护卫着死亡的宫廷。

“这把匕首可不是这么说的。”科尔娜莉亚朝托盘的方向抬了抬下巴。

“它确实是我的，但挥动它的不是我的手。”他忽然意识到，那些看不清面孔的士兵同样都是面对着他的，和科尔娜莉亚一样。

“是吗？这可是您从不离身的东西，除了您还能有谁呢？您忠诚的达斯卡仆人吗？毕竟，所有人都知道他和您形影不离。”科尔娜莉亚把达斯卡这几个音节拖得很长，像是在舌尖上细细琢磨，才终于尝出腐坏的味道，再避之不及地吐出来。细碎的声音从她身后的阴影里传出来，金属的反光动了动，某个士兵握紧了手中的长枪。

这种轻微的响动仿佛一记耳光抽到他脸上。帝弥托利一直都知道，在这座没有国王的王宫里，没有人相信达斯卡人是无辜的，就好像没有人觉得法嘉斯才是凶手。他坚持把杜笃留在身边，人们并不因此爱他，却也没有办法让他改变主意，于是他们接受现实，低头不语。直到此刻，蛰伏在黑暗里的东西闻到了新鲜的血，低垂的目光再次抬了起来，开始窥视，开始探询。

“别把杜笃扯进来，”他挺起胸膛，仿佛他的背后还有什么人需要他的保护，“他根本不在王宫。如果你需要证据，现在就可以派人去菲尔帝亚大教堂，你能在那里找到他。而且，他们会告诉你，他从中午开始就一直在那里清点人员和军备。”

科尔娜莉亚忽然大笑起来，盘踞在她肩头的卷发像蛇一样滑了下去。“当然，当然，”她瞥了帝弥托利一眼，像是接近某种危险的动物那样，绕着弧线向他走来，鞋跟的声音踩在大理石地砖上，响得刺耳，“我们怎么能怪他呢，死人可是没法犯罪的。”

“你说什么？”如果他手中有一件武器，礼拜堂里此刻也许已经有人流血了。他不在乎，反正这里已经没有神了，被神所抛弃的石头房屋里，发生什么都不足为奇。

“可怜，可怜的王子啊，”王国的圣女绕到他的肩膀后面，几乎贴着他的耳朵轻声低语，“西部诸侯的增援到了，需要清点和交接，对不对？但是你是不是忘记了，加尔古·玛库是怎么陷落的？本来应该是王子殿下您亲自去的，结果你的达斯卡人代劳了，他们得多失望啊。”

帝弥托利猛地转身，科尔娜莉亚站得那么近，他只要一伸手就可以扭断她的脖子。捏碎她的颈椎，人的骨头在他手中，和冻得发脆的石膏没有什么两样，隔着一层薄薄的皮肤和脆弱的肌肉，他可以感觉到那些碎屑是如何在他的手指之间移动，而他甚至不会出一滴汗。 _你就是这样的怪物，_ 他的亡灵亲切地贴着他的耳朵低语， _反正这又不是你第一次拧断谁的脖子，还是说你更喜欢他们尖叫？_

愤怒让他眼前血红，王家礼拜堂的玻璃和石头仿佛也被灌满整个空间的惨叫撼动着，几乎要像人一样发起抖来。他不知道那是谁的声音，在血红的盛怒里，他从来都不确定他听见的是对方真正的声音，还是亡灵的喊声。直到他的膝盖不受控制地撞上地砖，上半身也随之栽倒在地，他才意识到，那声音属于他自己。空气里涌动着毒液一般的魔法，沿着他伸出去的手倒灌进他的身体，贪婪地啃噬骨头和血肉。可以轻易捏碎骨头的双手，却找不到一处地方可以让他揪住魔法的根须，把那种仿佛要溶解他全身肌肉的魔法从皮肤底下扯出来。他习惯肉体的伤痛，也向来觉得自己并不害怕痛苦，但是疼痛之外还有别的东西死死压制着他，没有固定形状的力量把他按在地上，微微发光的魔法阵像一面浮在半空的圆盾，他连一根手指都没有碰到科尔娜莉亚。

“你的匕首留在他的胸口上，”王国的圣女抬起双手，痛楚随着她的动作更加猛烈地吞噬了他，伸出漆黑的手指刺进他的眼睛，连魔法阵的微光都不再看得清楚，而她的声音却像烧红的烙铁，径直探进轰鸣的黑暗，紧紧贴着他的皮肤按了下去，“他的心脏被捅穿了，那是最后一刀。可是在他身上，总共有三十九道伤口。真是怪物的行径。那可是你自己的伯父啊，能有多大的仇恨呢？一个需要侍女半夜去检查炉火才能觉得暖和的病人，又能对你做什么呢？那个可怜的姑娘看到那么多血，都晕过去了。你又怎么下得了那么重的手？”

多么可笑，所有人都知道，侍女去他伯父的房间从来都不是为了检查炉火。

科尔娜莉亚结束了她的控诉。他看不见她做了什么，只能感觉到自己的力量随着褪去的痛觉快速流尽，也许他的伯父也是这样流光了所有的血。冰冷的大理石地砖贴着他的脸，他费了很大功夫才抬起脖子，转过脸来，让额头抵着地面，然而不再有更多的力气支撑起身体。金属碰擦的声音在他看不见的地方重新响了起来，盔甲和武器的声音，脚步声，在空旷的石头圣堂里撞出冷冷的回音。他从来没有在任何一座教堂里听见过如此嘈杂的声音，这算是某种亵渎吗？教堂本该是宁静的地方，是庇护的场所，即使罪人也可以在圣殿里得到庇佑。

王室卫兵扯着他的手臂把他拖了起来，他使不上力，在他们手里像一块顽固的石头一样沉沉地往下坠，他们踢了好几脚才把他弄成一个更容易搬运的姿势。不知道谁的战靴踢中了他的胃部，他并没有感觉到多少疼痛，身体却擅自弓了起来，把胃液和胆汁一同倾倒在干净的地砖上。他盯着那一滩秽物，直到卫兵把他拖出礼拜堂，他还仿佛能闻到那种刺鼻的气味。现在他也参与其中了，只是和那些叛徒用了不同的方式罢了。如果女神的离开带走的是圣殿的灵魂，那么他们就连剩下的肉体都没有放过，连最后的尊严都要亵渎。

用谎言，用暴力，用污秽。

囚车里有一股混杂着汗水和尿液的味道。法嘉斯的夜风从栅栏的空隙里涌进来，卷走一切胆敢弥散的气味，无论是同样坐在这个木头笼子里的卫兵，还是赶车的马夫，或许都只能闻到春日夜晚仍然凛冽的寒意。然而液体遵循着不同于固体的法则，骨头可以捏碎，筋腱可以斩断，血液却会飞溅出来，四处流淌，渗进它能触及的所有表面里去，再怎么擦洗也无法剔除干净。卫兵的膝盖压着他的太阳穴，坚硬的盔甲紧紧抵着他的皮肤，而他的脸颊又死死抵着囚车的底板，他的鼻子几乎贴在底板的木纹上。那些渗进木纹里的体液，这辆囚车装载过的死囚在人世间留下的最后一点痕迹，像是无数不甘心的手指，钻进他的鼻腔，抚摸他的皮肤。罪人与圣徒的气味在木板深处混杂到一起，同样浑浊，同样令人作呕。

他觉得想吐。

“别乱动，”用膝盖抵着他额角的卫兵似乎感觉到了他挣扎的意图，收紧了连接到镣铐上的链条，用了更大的力气把他的脸按到底板上，“该死的，你是野兽吗？圣女大人的镣铐都制不住你？”

随着卫兵的动作，微暗的荧光从圈住他手腕的镣铐上浮现出来，他毫不怀疑自己脖子上的项圈表面也浮出了同样的纹理。仿佛一圈寄居于尸体的昆虫，贪婪地吞噬他的力量。翻涌上来的胃液和胆汁淹没了他的喉咙，而他甚至无法把它们咳出自己的气管。

他模糊地听到卫兵咒骂的声音，然后压在他额角的重量消失了。他本能地转过头，让那些烧灼着他喉咙的液体流淌下来，链条放松了一些，他又有力气开始呛咳，又有力气撑起身体，让自己尽量离那滩呕吐物远一点。然而这样象征性的动作并不能带来什么变化，污浊的气味盖过了残留在木纹里的死者的碎片，尚未成熟的、散发着新鲜酸味的死，粗暴地覆盖陈旧的尸体。

他趁着卫兵的膝盖尚未回到额角之前扫视了一下四周。菲尔帝亚的街道与五年前相比，并没有什么改变，屋顶上一层层灰蓝色的瓦片，在夜色中粼粼地反射着月光，一条不会流淌的河流，冻结在半空，春天的夜晚也无法让它融化。有些人家门口偶尔还有一堆尚未彻底熄灭的篝火，借着微弱的光，可以看到邻家门前火焰燃尽留下的灰烬，一个剪影蹲在旁边，小心地把灰烬收集起来，没有抬头看一眼囚车。车轮间或碾过几块不怎么平整的石板，整个车厢都颠动起来，他的脖子似乎失去了维持头颅稳定的力量，脑袋随着不规则的颠动晃来晃去，像是某种沉重而无用的东西，徒劳地把他向下拖去。

他恍惚地向身边的达斯卡少年伸出手去——父亲死了，母亲也是，还有古廉，他唯一救下来的只有这个一句芙朵拉语言也不懂的异族少年。然而他只摸到一手气味刺鼻的液体。他突然意识到，这不是五年前回乡的马车，而是押送他离开王宫的囚车。他当时唯一救下来的杜笃也已经死了，按科尔娜莉亚的说法，是他亲自把杜笃送去了死地。

“殿下，”杜笃的眼睛凝视着他，从未主动提出过离开他身边的杜笃，他五年前唯一救下来的杜笃，“我可以去。您可以信任我。”

他为什么就愚蠢地点了头呢？一个再简单不过的动作，低下头，再抬起来，杜笃就为此送了命。他只知道破坏的双手做过的唯一一件善举，唯一让他相信自己还能维持作为人的皮相的证据，低下头，再抬起来，就碾碎了。他的头颅凭什么还能留在脖子上呢？

囚车前方，黑色的轮廓从暗蓝的夜色里浮现出来，两排弧形的柱廊，像是一副张开的手臂，将狭小的囚车迎入怀中。菲尔帝亚大教堂沉默地伫立在黑夜里。他将杜笃送来这处死地，而现在，他自己也被送到了这里。

卫兵收紧了手中的铁链，铁链扯着他的脖子与手腕，手腕拖着他的胳膊与躯干，一路拉拽着向前走去。法嘉斯的大多数礼拜堂都是狭小的塔楼，稍微大一点的也是几座尖顶高耸的塔楼聚集而成，避免冬季的积雪在屋顶上堆积过多，唯独菲尔帝亚大教堂展开巨大的双臂，始终保持着将要拥抱的姿势。 _那是女神包容一切的双臂，_ 法嘉斯的教士在提及女神的时候低下头，露出虔诚的神色， _只要走进女神双臂拥抱的范围，女神就一定会予以庇护。殿下您记得狮鹫战争的故事吗？塔尔丁平原提前到来的严寒和大雪让来自南方的帝国军苦不堪言，冻僵的手指握住剑柄，稍微挥动一下，就连剑柄一起掉落下来，连滴落的血液都冻结成冰。那就是女神的护佑，法嘉斯是得到女神赐福才拥有形体的国家，是她的枪，她的剑，她的意志在世间塑成的肉身。_

这就是为什么，除了作为举办骑士授勋这样庄严辉煌的庆典之外，菲尔帝亚大教堂也必须伸展开两边的柱廊，充当女神慈爱的双臂。这双手臂接纳过流亡异乡的皇族女眷，收容过逃离家族的母女，庇护过被当做实验对象又被丢弃、孤独无依的少女。贾拉提雅领饥荒那一年，父亲拉着他的手走进大教堂昏暗的内殿，他还记得那些逃亡到菲尔帝亚的饥民像一群迁徙途中停下来歇脚的鸟，低着头靠在一起取暖，听到他们的脚步声，才终于强撑着力气抬起头来，露出一双双干瘪的眼睛。

现在轮到他，在枷锁的牵引下，走向女神敞开的怀抱。

大教堂内灯火通明。

在他的记忆里，菲尔帝亚大教堂的内部始终是昏暗的。寒冷而多雨的北部平原很少有机会沐浴到加尔古·玛库那样充盈的日照，每次跨过沉重的青铜门，就像是走进一座山的肚腹，稀薄的阳光被阻挡在厚重的石壁之外，只有祭坛背后细长的彩窗透着光，黑暗中唯一明亮的赛罗司之剑，既是慈悲的日光，又是冷彻的刀锋。祭坛的上方和圣人像面前燃着的烛火，一颗颗剑锋相碰迸发的火星，飞溅出来落到圣人像前，就奇迹般地不再熄灭，星星点点地燃烧起来。和加尔古·玛库仿佛连石头都在发光的金色洪流不同，在这里，连象征女神慈悲的光芒都像是某种锋刃交叠的副产品，枪尖与刀刃相击的冷光，利斧和岩石碰撞的火星，是劈开战争与荒野，才勉强得到的一线生机。

这一丁点贫瘠的光，没能养活贾拉提雅领饥饿的灾民，也无法护佑在祭坛边祈求过庇护的帝国女眷。如果能让大理石殿堂敞开它昏暗的胸脯，是不是就能接受更多光芒，更多的光是不是就意味着更多的祝福和保护？但是菲尔帝亚大教堂始终保持着它的缄默，它的晦暗，直到此刻，连绵的火把照亮了圣堂妥善保藏的静默，鱼叉撕开鲸鱼的肚腹。

“让个道，兄弟们，王子殿下来了！”

密密麻麻的人群里，不知是谁这样吼了一句，随之而来的是一阵乌鸦般的笑声。靠近门口的士兵夸张地弯下腰来向他行礼，锃亮的头盔托在手中，明晃晃地映着火光，模糊了他嗤笑的面孔。帝弥托利被铁链拉扯着匆忙向前，来不及辨认身边经过的士兵有着怎样的五官，只能看见一张张咧开的嘴。扭曲的笑容沿着他行进的路线从一张脸连到另一张脸，像是用刀剑划开的一道连续不断的伤口，一个拉扯变形的洞，偶尔闪过一点骨质的白色，是牙齿，或是皮肉里的骨头。残酷的笑容剖开菲尔帝亚大教堂的内脏，淌下猩红的血液，落到讥笑着的士兵的盔甲上，凝结成阿德剌斯忒亚帝国猩红的罩袍。当然，并非所有血液都是新鲜的，在阿德剌斯忒亚的猩红之外，他还瞥见其他的颜色，褪色变质的法嘉斯蓝，属于平民的斑驳棕褐。

艾黛尔贾特是他的敌人，而他并不仅仅是艾黛尔贾特的敌人。

科尔娜莉亚在祭坛边等待着他。她脸上没有笑容，站得笔直，不像是在议政厅里处事圆滑、举止造作的王室顾问，而仿佛重新变回了那个把法嘉斯从瘟疫中拯救出来的圣女。在她大理石般庄重的视线背后，王室顾问团的成员一个接一个地出现在他的视野里。面无表情或是神色惊惶，衣冠整齐或是着装仓促，他们全都一言不发，在科尔娜莉亚身后站成一个半圆，今晚的闹剧最重要的观众。

卫兵收紧了连在他项圈与镣铐上的铁链，绕过他的身体，扣到在靠近祭坛的柱子上。他贴着柱子站直身体，双手卡在背后，如果忽略固定着他肩膀、腰部、大腿和脚踝的铁链，这个场面几乎和原定的检阅增援军队没有什么差别。科尔娜莉亚抬起一只手，整个大教堂的内殿就安静下来，无论披挂着什么色彩的士兵都乖乖闭上了嘴。

“竖琴节一日夜，法嘉斯神圣王国摄政、伊哈大公琉法斯·布雷达德在菲尔帝亚王宫中被人谋杀。按照律法，被害人的亲族拥有提起控诉的优先权，”科尔娜莉亚的目光扫过来，蛇一样游过他的脖颈，“但是，被害人琉法斯大公唯一的亲族，布雷达德家族最后的继承人，法嘉斯神圣王国王储帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德，也是唯一的疑犯。因此，只能由我，首席王室顾问科尔娜莉亚·阿尔尼姆，代表王室顾问团主持审判。”

最先出场的是王室医师，证实了伊哈大公的死因，他们从伊哈大公的心脏上移除了那把罪恶的匕首，但是摄政身上，总共有三十九道伤口，有些也刺穿了关键脏器，并且造成了大量失血。一名王室护卫展示了帝弥托利的匕首，医师表示慌乱之中他并没有注意那把匕首的纹饰，但是随后作证的王室卫队长奥斯特证实，医师放在银盘之上的那把裸露的匕首正是王储帝弥托利的随身物品，并且，他在摄政卧房外的走廊暗阁内找到了一些染血的衣物，匕首的刀鞘也扔在那里。经过宫廷侍女辨认，那些衣物同样属于王储帝弥托利。另一名王室护卫当天下午在议政厅值守，亲眼见证摄政与王储之间的争执。摄政与王储不和、甚至摄政与早在达斯卡惨剧中死去的国王也素有不和，卫队长、侍女与护卫都承认，这在菲尔帝亚的宫廷里从来都不是什么秘密。一位脸色刷白的书吏在科尔娜莉亚的逼问之下承认，听说过摄政与达斯卡惨剧有关的传言，王室的仆从也都知道达斯卡惨剧是过于危险的话题，对此向来不敢多言。奇怪的是，虽然谁都无法指证与什么人谈论过、或是从什么人那里听说过这件事，流言却仍然能在宫廷里传播，一桩没有犯人的罪案，一条没有头的蛇，在阴影中游走，散播没有创口的毒液。

科尔娜莉亚微微颔首，书吏与仆从急忙行了礼，低下头匆匆离开了顾问团的视线。所有的证人都已退场，顾问团围成的半圆舞台上一时空无一人。科尔娜莉亚偏过头，王室顾问团的目光也随着她的动作转了过来，落到始终保持着沉默的帝弥托利身上。证人的讯问结束之后，终于轮到罪人开口说话。科尔娜莉亚做了几个手势，魔法的影子缠绕着她的指尖，像是一束被火烧断的麻绳，散出一缕细细的烟雾，箍着帝弥托利咽喉的无形绳扣放松下来，空气再次可以毫无阻碍地通过气管，他重新能够发出声音。

与伯父的争执？确有其事。素来不和的传闻？所言不虚。让达斯卡人随侍在侧？杜笃没有犯下任何罪过。插在摄政胸前的匕首？匕首确实是我的，但是它本该在我枕边，而不是在摄政心口。它是怎么出现在那里的？经由某人的手，但并不是我的手。王室卫队带我来到王家礼拜堂，一间没有主人的房间无法出言指控谁走进来，谁拿走什么。

王室卫队长再次被传唤到顾问团面前。“不，没有人进去过，”奥斯特凝视着前方的顾问团，声音平稳，然后转过身来，对上帝弥托利的目光，“王储的卧室是我亲自搜查的，房间里没有这把匕首。”

笑声从他的喉咙深处涌上来，像一串滚烫的气泡，在接触到空气的那一刻炸开。科尔娜莉亚鄙夷地皱起眉头，双手却仍然饶有兴味地垂在身侧，完全没有再次切断他声音的意图。奥斯特面无表情地转了回去，行了个礼，退了下去。而帝弥托利，舞台上唯一的演员，像在加尔古·玛库的地下陵墓一样不可遏制地狂笑起来。

“您是在嘲笑这场审判吗？”科尔娜莉亚等他笑得喘不过气的时候终于开口问道，“容我忠告您一句，要是您想打动所有在场的见证人，这可不是什么好办法。”

“见证？”他从鬼魂震耳欲聋的尖叫里好不容易分辨出这两个字，“你管这帮帝国的走狗叫见证？什么样的罪人需要让叛徒来见证他的审判？是因为光靠谎言还不够吗，还要靠叛徒，穿着帝国的战袍，举着武器站在那里，才能说服他们把伯父的这条命按到我手上吗？”

他不知道大教堂里是否忽然安静了下来，鬼魂的叫喊让他无法判断周遭的声音。王室顾问团里没有人愿意看向他的眼睛。

“可是，殿下，”科尔娜莉亚忽然弯起嘴角，“您比谁都清楚，法嘉斯的骑士忠诚正直，厌恶谎言。如果按您的说法，连您的王室卫队骑士都不惜打破戒律，宁愿说谎也要把您送上断头台，那又说明了什么呢？”

也许你活该去死。

他徒然地张开嘴，试图安抚鬼魂愤怒的和声。是的，是的，科尔娜莉亚是条毒蛇，但这句话确实没有说错，他早就应该去死，可是现在不行，他不能就这么抛下背后那些抱恨而死的灵魂。无论顾问团作出什么样的判决，他都不能死在这种地方，死在菲尔帝亚的大教堂，远离安巴尔，远离艾黛尔贾特活该下地狱的头颅。粗重的链条在他身侧发出金属倾轧的声音，他清晰地感觉到一节锁链在他肩侧崩断，石柱在他背后微微震动，仿佛一场酝酿中的地震。科尔娜莉亚抬起手来，看不见的尖刺从项圈里延展出来，刺穿他的咽喉，让他无法呼吸，声音与空气一同堵在仿佛穿了好几个洞的喉咙里。力量猛然抽离了他的身体，纹章像是窒息了一样无法发动，如果没有那些把他固定在石柱上的铁链，他或许已经一头栽倒在地上，被迫伏倒在践踏法嘉斯心脏的战靴前。大教堂里的士兵哄然大笑起来，死刑，死刑，死刑，一开始只是零零碎碎的几声呼吁，慢慢汇成了共同的节奏。士兵用长枪和战斧底部的石突敲击着大理石地面，用剑刃敲击头盔，整齐地呼喊着死刑。

他勉强抬起眼睛，注视着阿德剌斯忒亚的猩红，变质的法嘉斯蓝，属于平民的棕褐。他们的面孔在他模糊的视野中连绵成一线起伏不定的浪涛，五官和服装都失去了清晰的界线，只有声音的洪流随着浪潮的起伏不断逼近，越堆越高，毫无疑问将在顾问团宣判结果的一瞬间撞碎在他头顶。

顾问团的方向有人说了什么，但是很快淹没在暴烈的海潮里。他又听见有人说了什么，却辨认不出具体的词句。不久之后，钟声响彻了教堂，吞没了所有呼喊着死刑的声音。钟声缓慢地敲响了九下，随着最后一次钟声的回响渐渐消散，零零碎碎的低语也跟着安静了下来。时间仿佛终于无法再前进一步，所有的一切都跟着归于静止，悬挂在一种屏息凝神的平衡里。风暴来临之前的最后一秒，一切都变得缓慢、凝滞，等待着无可避免的闪电与雷霆。

有罪。死刑。在菲尔帝亚城门口公开斩首。

任何听得懂钟声的人都能预感到这个结果。

人声与武器敲击的声音撞上大教堂坚硬的石柱，砸得粉碎，劈头盖脸地浇了下来。“把祭司叫出来，”有人高声喊道，“杀人犯不配拥有女神的庇佑！我们可不想被他拖进女神的愤怒里。”

“你们法嘉斯人真是有病，”另外一个声音嘲笑起来，“阿德剌斯忒亚可是赛罗司亲手帮忙建立的，我们都没这种顾虑。”

天生享有祝福的头生子可以把一切视作理所当然，而过了几百年才得到祝福的后来者却清晰地明白从无到有的区别，正是因为亲眼目睹过得到的过程，才知道可以得到的东西某一天也会失去。确实，圣者赛罗司亲手为阿德剌斯忒亚的第一任皇帝戴上皇冠。然而对于法嘉斯来说，能够从赛罗司亲手帮忙建立的帝国中独立出来，意味着必定有某种凌驾于赛罗司的意志给予了他们许可和祝福。帝国可以把法嘉斯的独立视作祝福式微的征兆，甚至是女神对他们的背叛，并因此心怀不满，而塔尔丁战役中突如其来的严寒和战后教会的调解，却似乎是女神对布雷达德家族格外的加护。杀死女神护佑之下的布雷达德会带来诅咒，没有什么比五年前的达斯卡惨案更好地佐证这个流言的了。寒冷、贫穷与饥饿变本加厉地席卷本就不算富裕的法嘉斯，无法糊口的贫民沦为盗贼，再怎么伸出乞求救赎的双手，也听不到女神的回应。

只有法嘉斯人才知道，要杀死一个布雷达德，必须先把他从女神的护佑中驱逐出去。

_连你的子民都想要你死，那说明了什么呢？_ 他父亲的头颅轻声在他耳边问道。

被拧着胳膊拖到祭坛前的是个看起来比加尔古·玛库的学生大不了多少的年轻人，连祭司的帽子都没有戴上，皱成一团捏在手里，衣襟的扣子只系上了几个，还扣错了孔。他甚至可能不是个祭司，更像是个年轻的修士，被强行套上祭司的外袍，拖进这场荒唐的闹剧。

披挂着红色和蓝色的士兵把他推来搡去，像一群鬣狗围住一只羚羊，又不立刻把它杀死，暂时只满足于拿它取乐。他们把祭司帽从他手中扯出来，来回扔了几轮，再粗暴地扣到年轻修士的脑门上，几乎连他的眼睛都要遮住。他们掰过他的脸，让他转向帝弥托利的方向，玩笑一般列举着他不存在的罪行。年轻的修士惊恐地瞪着眼睛，不肯直视他的面孔，摇着头，发着抖。

“我做不到，”他们把年轻修士按到他面前的时候，他才终于听见对方语无伦次的辩白，“我不是，我不能，殿下他，我不能就这样，没有罪，做不到。”

这个无辜的修士又有什么错呢。他因为自己的愚蠢落入了那个母狐的陷阱，在这之后的所有闹剧，都是对他愚蠢的惩罚而已，与这个年轻人毫无关系。但是他发不出声音，对方又拒绝对上他的视线，他连一丁点微不足道的安慰都无法提供。

“还要什么仪式，放干净他的血啊，”有人提高了嗓门，“女神的庇护不就是纹章嘛，纹章是血液里的东西，那把血放干净不就行了。”

围绕着他们的人群击节叫好，不知是谁从腰间解下一把匕首，试图塞进修士颤抖的手里，却因为发抖的手指根本无法扣住刀柄而掉到了地上。推搡间有几根手指戳到了他的脸上，他猛然转过头去，脆弱的骨头在牙关的咬合下无助地碎裂。他像食肉的野兽一样甩头，用并不锋利的牙齿撕开黏连的皮肤与肌肉。失去两根手指的帝国兵开始惨叫，而年轻的修士突然像他吐出来的断指一样从抓住他的士兵手里滑了下去，蜷缩在地上，疯人一般毫无顾忌地大哭起来。围着他们的士兵不耐烦地把他踢到一边，另外一些人把那个仍然在惨叫的士兵拉走，紧紧围堵着他的人群疏松了一些，然而并没有完全散去，在恐惧与刺激的边缘犹豫不决。“换我来！”有人喊道，然后摘下头盔，弯下身从修士头上捞起祭司帽，装模作样地拍了拍，戴到了自己头上。贼人戴上教士的头冠，明晃晃地嘲笑着庇护的圣堂。

“法嘉斯神圣王国的王储，帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德，披着人皮的野兽，”披着人皮与祭司帽的鼠辈模仿着科尔娜莉亚先前的宣言，“我以女神和圣者赛罗司的名义，在此把你逐出教会，”一口唾沫喷到他脸上，黏糊糊地流淌下来，“愿这圣水洗刷你的罪孽，这是女神对你最后的仁慈。”

“别浪费啊，一滴水也别给他，”另一个声音说，“就应该让他永远在地狱的烈火里烧着。”

_就像我们一样，_ 古廉的声音贴着他的耳朵钻进来，声音嘶哑，被火烧掉了大半边面孔和脖子的躯体又能发出什么别的声音呢？ _我渴了，一直都很渴，为什么你一动不动，为什么不给我他们的血？_

说话的显然是个帝国士兵，只有南方的地狱才会有火。北方只有寒冷和黑暗，火是太过珍贵的东西，哪怕是贝尔坦节篝火的余烬，都会被珍而重之地收集起来，撒到即使到了竖琴节也没有彻底褪尽寒气的土地上。但是古廉和他的父母不一样，他们身处的是不同于任何传说的地狱，四处都是火，是肉体烧焦的气味，是呻吟和尖叫，分隔格雷曼和达斯卡的群山隐隐约约地浮现在天幕上，在过热的空气里，连山脊的轮廓都变得扭曲不定，化成又一重黑色的火焰。他们不在泥土之下的世界，无法拨动土壤来控诉他们的冤屈，而是被他束缚在世间，在独属于他的地狱里煎熬。

古廉没有等上太久。

金属嘴套箍住了他的下颚，把他锁在石柱上的铁链松开了，重新有了底气的手再次从四面八方伸出来，捉住他的肢体，轻易地撕开他离开卧室时匆忙披上的衬衫和裤子。在混乱中，他甚至不知道王室顾问团是什么时候消失的，只有科尔娜莉亚留在祭坛边。她缓慢地走下来，狂欢的帝国士兵为她让开一条通路，又在她身后迅速合上，相互推搡着挤过来，和科尔娜莉亚一样，一步步走向他。

“锁链只会碍事，有项圈和镣铐在，他什么都干不了，”那匹女狐抬起手指，指挥那些抓着他四肢的手臂把他转过来，面对石柱，露出无法防备的脊背，“把他的手臂拉上去，固定住就行了。”

“去拿把锤子来，”有人说，“反正他也用不上这双手了。”

钉子刺穿手腕的时候他猛然发现自己竟然可以从项圈与嘴套的束缚下惨叫出声。紧紧扼着他喉咙的魔法放松了幽灵般的手指，给他留出了足够的空气和声音。禁止抗辩，封住辱骂，但是允许痛呼，他似乎隐约明白了科尔娜莉亚的用意，她就是想让他尖叫，让他在帝国军队和王国叛徒面前像狗一样乞求，让他们在残暴的胜利之上痛饮失败者的屈辱，让他看清自己多么无能、多么浅薄，连皮囊和血肉的痛苦都无法面对。

他决不会让那匹女狐如愿以偿。

血沿着被刺穿的手腕流淌下来，缓慢地划过被拉过头顶的手臂，因为钉子的阻碍，血流得并不多，只能沾湿古廉的嘴唇，但总胜过一无所有。古廉的嘴唇逆着血流溯回而上，最终落到他被钉在石柱上的伤口处，他分不清那究竟是亲吻还是啜饮。

“三十九鞭，”科尔娜莉亚的声音甜美得令人作呕，“我们和野蛮的兽类可不一样，本来应该用刀刃偿还的东西，现在就用鞭打象征一下。怎么样，你是不是也想不到更加公平的惩罚了？”

_没用的东西，_ 蓝贝尔的头颅鄙夷地滚动， _你怎么能让这个叛徒这么肆无忌惮，杀了她，扭断她的脖子，撕掉她的脑袋，你怎么什么都做不到？_

鞭子凌空甩动的声响打断了蓝贝尔的感叹，疼痛在他背上划下耻辱的红线，覆盖了曾经他唯一引以为傲的伤痕。这倒是很公平，他把杜笃推向了死地，因此不配再拥有保护和拯救的骄傲。击中他背部的鞭梢似乎并不完全是编织起来的皮革，有更重、更锋利的东西夹杂其间，隔着开裂的皮肤与肌肉撞击着他的骨头。

“看啊，”帝国士兵的讥笑抽打在他流血的脊背上，“他在发抖。这样的可怜虫，也算是个王子吗？”

看啊，此起彼伏的声音笑道，看啊，看啊，看啊。他睁开眼睛，视野里只有被自己的影子遮出一片阴影的石柱。他的身体确实在发抖，怎么回事，他明明可以忍受更多的疼痛，只不过是一点鞭刑，怎么会让他发抖？

有什么东西控制了他的身体，让他随着鞭梢落下绷紧肌肉，让他的全身随着过度的紧张不停颤抖，让他弓起脊背，徒劳地作出闪躲的意图，扯动了他被钉在头顶上的双手，让他的下颌松动，放出一声不像人类的尖叫。他的意志与这种不知名的东西角力，像是牧人在河边与圣者角力，无论多么努力，都无法撼动这种存在对他肉体的控制。

_就这样死了还干脆。_ 说出这句话的声音不同于任何他所熟悉的亡灵，他只知道那也不是自己的声音。 _就在这里认罪，屈服，随他们的心意尖叫求饶，反正你已经一无所有，不在乎再多加一点耻辱，不如就在这里死去。承认吧，他们把复仇的愿望寄托错人了，你根本什么都做不到。_

他试图摇头，意欲反驳，但是既无法驱动自己的脖颈，也不能调动自己的舌头。那个声音就是控制着他躯体的东西吗？不属于自己的意识可以侵入这具身体吗？是从手背上的伤口，还是从背上一团模糊的血肉？假装商人与巡礼者的帝国兵渗透加尔古·玛库大修道院，扮作西部诸侯军队的帝国兵和王国叛徒侵占菲尔帝亚大教堂，也许在所有地方都发生着同样的故事，贼人与投机者玷污祈祷的祭坛，背叛与暴力侵犯身体的圣堂。

人的身体是一座圣堂。

他最早听到这句话是从罗德利古那里。法嘉斯骑士擅长战斗的艺术，对于信仰魔法却鲜有高深的造诣，罗德利古是他熟识的人当中唯一一个擅长信仰魔法的人。在古廉为他死去之前，他经常在伏拉鲁达力乌斯度过法嘉斯短暂的夏天。有时候英谷莉特和希尔凡也会加入他们，在山林里恣意奔跑，跳进溪流，用木枝打架，在回到城堡之后换成训练用的枪剑继续对战。他总是能赢，菲力克斯经常会哭。有时候难免也有擦破的皮肤或钝痛的淤青，偶尔伤得重了一点，就会被眼神锐利的侍女捉住，拎着后颈灌下味道古怪的伤药。

真正惊动罗德利古的只有一次。他不太记得为什么他们那天决定去爬树，只记得粗壮的树枝在他手中像干枯的叶脉一样轻易碎裂。他好像掉了下来，然后菲力克斯开始大哭，希尔凡跑过来把他抱进怀里——那很奇怪，和菲力克斯不一样，希尔凡很少主动触碰他，直到这时他才感觉到疼痛。他摔断了手腕，希尔凡帮他固定了伤处，还骑马带他回去，菲力克斯跟在后面哭了一路。等他们终于磕磕绊绊回到城堡里的时候，菲力克斯已经哭累了，攥着他没受伤的那只手，靠在他和希尔凡之间昏昏欲睡。

“你是怎么做到的？”城堡的会客室里，白魔法明亮的光晕盖过了泛红的烛火，像一束凝聚在手心的阳光，温热地渗进他的手腕，“原来信仰魔法是这样的感觉。”

罗德利古笑了笑，伏拉鲁达力乌斯家族锐利的面部线条也在魔法的光晕里显得柔和起来。“没有您想象得那么难，殿下。人类是女神的造物，就像有手有脚一样，每个人也都有女神的圣迹。有手有脚就可以学会枪术和剑术，有女神的圣迹就可以学会信仰魔法，不是多么复杂的事。”

他摇了摇头，垂下眼睛注视自己的手腕。不是什么大不了的伤，他已经不那么痛了，信仰魔法的光芒渐渐消散，菲力克斯向他伸过手来，却被罗德利古挡了回去，说断骨虽然已经接上了，但还是需要小心对待。“我还是觉得很厉害，”他把刚刚治好的伤手伸给菲力克斯，任他小心翼翼地捏住手指，“我就学不会。罗德利古，女神是不是忘记在我身上留下印记了？”

“当然不是，”罗德利古大笑起来，“这样想吧，殿下，每个人的身体都是一座圣堂，无论辉煌还是简陋，都有和女神交流的祭坛，都是女神在世间的居所。”

而在盗贼横行的年月里，染色的玻璃被打碎，雕花的灯柱被偷走，和脆弱的皮肉被撕开也没有什么两样。鲁莽的双手伸进破碎的窗户，粗暴的手指探进流血的伤口，流浪的贼人靠着圣坛闲谈歇脚，不属于他的意识在他脑海中喋喋不休。皮革手套抓住了他的髋骨，把他向后拉扯，战靴踢着他的脚踝，无处着力的膝盖失去了支撑身体的力气，他整个人的重量几乎都挂在手腕里的钉子上。某种不像是人类的声音凄惨地撕开大教堂里闷热的笑声，人体的热量与气息紧紧箍着他，从鼻子和口腔里倒灌进去，挤占了呼吸的余地。

“看看吧，”皮革手套拍上了他裸露的臀部，用力捏了下去，像屠夫抓起一团生肉，向犹疑不决的顾客展示那团死物有多么新鲜，“女士们先生们，您这一生有多少机会能亲眼看到王子殿下的裸体呢！更妙的是，您甚至可以上来试一试，我敢保证，还没有人这样碰过尊贵的殿下，是不是？”覆盖着皮革的指头卡进他的臀缝，向前游动，探到睾丸后方，轻轻敲击着那里柔软的皮肤。“您想想，再便宜的娼妓也是要付钱的，至少得给她一口饭吃吧，可是法嘉斯的王子殿下怎么会在乎一两个金币呢。那句话怎么说的来着，法嘉斯的贵族生来就是要奉献一切的，那就请殿下践行承诺。怎么样，谁想第一个来？”

“三十九鞭可是个力气活，总该给我点奖励吧，”有人高声喊道。

“照这么说，安德里亚的手指头都被咬掉了，怎么不让他先来？”

“那也得先硬得起来啊。再让他看到这头野兽，不吓得尿裤子就很好了。”

“要不让能收拾野兽的来，列奥家不是驯兽出身的吗？”

_听听他们的胡话，_ 古廉的声音突兀地出现在他耳朵里， _按他们的说法，我都为你死了，首先是不是该轮到我？_

陌生的手仍然在他的下身游走，摩擦过软垂的阴茎，执拗地戏弄到那部分不忠的肉体开始充血变硬，再撤回到隐藏在臀缝中的穴口，威胁似地抵上一根手指。他猛烈地摇头，却无法甩开古廉的声音，死去的少年骑士用空洞的眼睛注视着他，那只游走的手仿佛成了五年前在烈火中烧焦又被斩断的手，他无法忍受这种耻辱，也无法接受自己的意识如此扭曲古廉的形象，用如此卑劣的行为玷污古廉的回忆。

_你给过我们什么呢？我们已经等待了五年，而你偿还过我们什么呢？看看我的头颅吧，我不再拥有肢体，没有办法为自己复仇，而我的儿子又是个没用的东西，无忧无虑地过了五年，连仇敌的一根头发都没有斩断过，现在甚至还要向王国的敌人献上自己的身体。_

_看看这浓烟吧，我的继子心如铁石，无论我在浓烟和烈火中怎么哭泣，他都可以夜夜安睡，假装听不见我的哭喊，甚至还能在这种时候感受到肉体的快乐。_

_看看我吧，我已经没有完整的尸身，刀剑撕扯开我的形体，火焰吞噬掉我的残渣，我为了保护我的王子献上一切，什么都没有为自己留下，那我是不是比他们都有资格向我的王子讨还应该属于我的报偿？_

_还有我们，还有我们，还有我们，_ 枉死的王国将领和士兵齐声呼喊，冤死的达斯卡平民哀声哭泣， _给我一滴血润润嘴唇，给我一片肉喂饱啄食我们的乌鸦，给我一截骨头的碎屑作为支撑，给我，给我，给我，给我。_

燃烧的烛油落入平静的圣水盆，肉刃亲密地刺入脆弱的腔口，帝弥托利的尖叫被一张张嗤笑起哄的嘴撕咬吞吃，甚至来不及在教堂的墙壁上激起一点回声。

无论有多悲伤，眼泪总有一天会干，肚子也会饿。

五个月前，他用这些话安慰老师的时候，并没有说出剩下的一半结论来。

那是达斯卡惨剧之后的事情，说不清究竟是多久之后，自从他在那个致命的夜晚第一次看到火焰的瞬间开始，时间的流逝就变得古怪起来，像是一条时而凝滞、时而奔流的巨河，分不清记忆的片段之间到底间隔了多久。他只记得那是在他被允许离开房间以后的事情，他在杜笃的陪同下走过长长的走廊，某一扇门打开关上的短暂时间里，从门的另一边漏过欢宴的声音，酒杯相碰的脆响混合着食物的气味扑面而来，他忽然感觉到饥饿。

尚未掌握多少芙朵拉语言的异族少年似乎本能地觉察到他的变化，上前捉住了他的手肘。他能感觉到端着托盘匆匆经过的侍女对杜笃投来的冷淡视线，也能感觉到杜笃担忧的目光，却无法抬起头来作出任何回应。

他只想要死。

那是他在得救之后浑浑噩噩的生存中，第一次真心实意想要去死。他爱的人全都惨死在他眼前，杜笃所爱的人也因为他的无能被一一虐杀，而他居然还能感到饥饿，居然还会因这饥饿生出欲望，生出渴求，渴望重新尝到甜美的味道，渴望用浓厚的食物填满自己的口腔和胃袋，渴望被熟悉的谈吐与笑声包围。多么不懂人类情感的野兽才会生出这样的欲望来啊，不懂得荣耀与羞耻，只知道满足自己的动物本能，他是一只包裹着人类皮囊的野兽，却还要牵累杜笃善良的手掌和目光。

“别靠近我，你这头山猪，”只有菲力克斯看穿了他的本性，只有菲力克斯知道他的皮囊底下潜伏着什么样既不懂仁善、又不懂克制的野兽，他假装了两年之久，终于还是输给了菲力克斯对他的了解，“别侮辱帝弥托利这个名字。”

好在这里并没有人在乎帝弥托利这个名字。

对于野兽来说，肚子饿了就要觅食，感到疼痛就要嚎叫，性器官被刺激就会兴奋，兴奋到一定程度就会射精，被扼住喉咙就会窒息，反复短暂地窒息就会精疲力尽，精疲力尽就无法反抗，这些都只不过是动物本能而已。求生欲和性欲，是作为王子的帝弥托利不应该任由自己被其支配的欲望，却是不懂得任何高尚情感的野兽最基本的底色。

“能不能快点完事，”冒着前液的阴茎蹭过他的脸颊，滑过颧骨，差点戳进他的眼睛，他的睫毛上还粘着其他人的精液，黏黏糊糊地和这根阴茎的前液混在一起，“又不能用他的嘴，你打算让我等到什么时候去？”

“急什么，”说话的人缓慢地碾过最能够引发这群暴徒起哄的位置，轻松地按住他挣扎的肢体，“老子可是打算慢慢享受的。你等不及的话就一起来，我不嫌弃你就是了。”

“塞得进去吗？”另一个声音切入了对话，多事的手指刮起皮肤上黏着的液体，滑溜溜地探过来，摩挲被性器撑开的穴口，试探性地钻进一个指节。

“这个姿势不行，”先前说话的人踢了踢他的脚踝，维持着懒洋洋的抽动，“得把他的手放下来。”

拔出钉子的痛苦并不比钉进去少。野兽在痛楚中嘶吼起来，徒劳地试图蜷缩起身体，又被四处伸来的手臂强行展开，袒露出胸前并未刻下血痕的完整皮肤。肮脏的手指和湿热的嘴唇很快吸吮上来，像食腐的鸟类俯冲而下，用尖尖的喙撕下尚未冷透的肉。被迫坐直身体、袒露出柔软腹部的野兽本能地扭动，因为挣扎而绞紧的肉体贴着猎人仍然插在体内的凶刃，不自知地将弱点更加亲密地贴上只想让它承受更多折磨的器官。

但是对猎人来说，野兽的颤抖与挣扎还不够。他们还需要更多的血，更多哀鸣，更多伪装成欢愉的耻辱，在女神的注视下，剥下整张作为王子、作为人类的皮囊，露出底下赤裸的肌肉与神经。更多的手指挤了进来，嘴套的存在让野兽甚至无法用撕咬威胁出现在它面前的胸膛与脖颈，然后手指退了出去，换成另一条濡湿的性器，握着它腰侧的手掌掐着它的髋骨压下去，把它钉在灼热的刑柱上。

每样东西都放错了地方。法嘉斯本没有叛徒的位置，圣堂里本不该出现暴徒和野兽，刑罚中本不存在肉体的快感，也许这就是为什么男人的性器此刻执拗地侵犯着本来并非为性欲服务的体腔。在倒错的时刻，只有错误才被允许存在。嗤笑和话语在他周围连成一片，嗡嗡作响，再也无法分辨出任何清晰的词句。他只能听见自己心跳的声音，砰砰，砰砰，随着肉体的刺激越发猛烈地撞击着胸腔，直到凌晨的钟声敲响，整座教堂仿佛都成了一副巨大的肋笼，回荡着心脏狂暴而徒劳的撞击。

战乱击碎了纹样精美的彩绘玻璃，有一部分勉强留在窗框上，剩下的都碎裂在地，和崩落的瓦砾碎石混在一起，早已失去了曾经透亮的日光。地板上镶嵌而成的几何形状被灰尘与沙土覆盖，整个祭坛几乎都被从屋顶崩塌下来的巨石和瓦砾掩埋。自从五年前的那场战斗之后，屋顶的破洞便无人修理，雨雪从那里倾倒下来，风霜从那里吹落进来，就连流浪人都不会选择这样的地方作为庇护。

只有肮脏的鼠辈被曾经装饰着圣堂的宝物吸引而来，一路留下恶臭的轨迹。

独眼的野兽走进破败的圣堂，沉重的战靴碾过脚下细小的玻璃碎片，另一双脚步跟随在后，踩碎了夜里凝结起来的薄霜。

野兽在巨大的瓦砾堆前停下脚步，没有抬头。在它低垂的头颅上方，就是屋顶的破洞，五年前的战役在这座圣殿上留下的难以修补的痕迹。

冬日清晨的阳光从空洞里倾斜而下。

End.

2020.10.04


End file.
